Whatsername
by MisfitGirl13
Summary: Song fic to Green Day's Whatsername. Basically Rogue has run away and leaves Remy...Read and review please!


**Hello. This is a song fic to Whatsername by Green Day. Let me fill you in…Rogue and Remy already started having a relationship. For reasons unknown, Rogue ran away from the institute leaving Remy behind. That was six months ago and this is where my story begins…Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or Whatsername!!**

**Whatsername**

_**Thought I ran into you down on the street**_

Remy walked the congested streets of New Orleans. He looked at all the familiar sights and saw that they had lost most of their beauty. The world didn't seem as happy or carefree anymore. Not since his Rogue ran away.

He remembered the first time he brought her here. It had been during Mardi Gras and then the streets had been jam packed with tourists and locals alike. He had kidnapped her…he smiled at the long lost memory.

He was walking down the same street, possibly his feet were walking in the exact same spots they had almost two years ago. He turned down the same street and saw the same little café he had brought her to.

He opened the door and walked in. As he made his way past the door his eye caught the eye of someone else…Her eyes were emerald green.

"Rogue?"

_**Then it turned out to only be a dream.**_

He turned around and saw her staring at him with a big smile on her face. "Remy," she said sadly though she was still smiling. "You have ta wake up Remy."

"But cherie, Remy's not dreamin'." Rogue smiled and raised a gloved hand to his face, "Do ya really think you'd find me in New Orleans in this little café?"

"Maybe…"

He woke up back in his room in the institute. He let out a cry of frustration and anger and turned on his side. He would find Rogue…

_**I made a point to burn all of the photographs.**_

The next night he looked down at the pictures he had of himself and Rogue. They had been so happy together.

Why had she run away? Perhaps she hadn't been as happy as he was.

He looked at the picture in his hand. It had been taken at the carnival. He had his arm around Rogue's waist and she was tip toeing so she could make bunny ears behind his head. There were a few jealous looking girls in the background.

He sighed and threw the picture in the fire, then he took another swig of the bourbon he had by his side.

_**She went away and then I took a different path. **_

_**I remember the face **_

_**But I can't recall the name **_

_**Now I wonder how whatsername has been.**_

_**Seems that she disappeared without a trace.**_

Remy walked into Rogue's and Kitty's room. Well it had just been Kitty's room for the past six months. He sometimes walked in this room and Kitty wasn't surprised to see him.

"Like, Remy are you ok?"

Remy smiled at the worried looking Kitty. "Oui, petit, I be fine."

Remy walked over to Rogue's old side of the room. The only you would know she didn't still live here was well if you already knew. Her side of the room was the same. It looked the same and Kitty hadn't touched any of Rogue's old things in case she ever came back.

"Like, do you wanna talk about it?"

_**Did she ever marry old what's his face?**_

"Kitty, you don't think Rogue left to find that old boyfriend of hers, do ya?"

Kitty let out a laugh at this causing Remy to glare at her.

"Like sorry Remy, but she loved you…Cody or whatever his name was, he meant nothing to her. Don't worry about anything like that."

Remy gave her a nod and silently left the room.

_**I made a point to burn all of the photographs.**_

Remy tore through his room looking for the photos of him and Rogue. What had he done with them?

Then he remembered. He remembered the orange glow against a dark night's sky and dancing flames making spectacular shapes in the heavens. He remembered the bourbon and the pain came back…He had burned all of the pictures. Save one.

He looked under his pillow. It was of him and Rogue in a loving embrace…At least he missed one.

_**She went away and then I took a different path **_

_**I remember the face **_

_**But I can't recall the name **_

_**Now I wonder how whatsername has been**_

_**Remember whatever**_

_**It seems like forever ago**_

Remy held the picture close to his heart. He could almost hear Rogue's voice calling him, "Remy…" Was he dreaming again? "Remy…" It was closer this time. Why did his mind have to be so cruel to him?

_**Remember whatever **_

_**It seems like forever ago**_

He replaced the picture back under his pillow. It had been only six months since the last time he held Rogue. Why did it feel like so much longer?

_**The regrets are useless in my mind**_

_**She's in my head**_

_**I must confess**_

"Remy…" He heard her call again. "Stop!" He whispered to himself…

_**The regrets are useless in my mind **_

_**She's in my head**_

_**From so long ago**_

"Remy…" He could no longer take it. He fell to his knees and both hands grabbed his head.

"STOP!!"

_**And in my darkest night**_

_**If my memory serves me right**_

_**I'll never turn back time**_

He heard his balcony door open. He looked up from where he was kneeling and saw Rogue walk in.

"Rogue?" He asked tears pushing at his red on black eyes. "Remy…Ah'm so sorry. Ah had to leave…Get my head straightened out. But Ah couldn't leave ya…Sorry it took so long.

_**Forgetting you but not the time**_

The two embraced and Remy placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You were driving Remy crazy cherie…

**Ok…like I couldn't not do a happy ending…Please review, but if you absolutely hated it…well quite frankly I would be surprised if you took the time out of your life to burn me. But anyway please review and as for "Love is Overrated" don't worry I'm still working on it! Til next time…**

**MisfitGirl13**


End file.
